Arkham: Legacy
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Follow the life of an Arkham inmate who's spent his childhood behind the walls of the demented asylum. Experience his story before, during, and after Arkham Asylum


**This is by far my favorite story idea to date and I will thoroughly explain it in the next chapter. I took time off from Fanfiction due to family and personal issues. I will be doing my absolute best to get back in the habit of updating regularly for you all. This is a new story called Arkham Legacy and it's my own personal original idea that (again) will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and if you have any questions then send me a message and I will answer them.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Arkham: Legacy**

**Arc 1: Arkham Asylum**

**Chapter 1: A Secret Interview**

**Patient # 948539**

**Name: Travis (No last name)**

**Age: 19**

**DOB: 22/7/1994**

**Eye color: Honey Brown**

**Hair color: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: African-American**

**Years as resident: 12**

Doctor Penelope Young scanned the short amount of information given to her before settling her eyes on the young man sitting across from her table. His demeanor was relaxed but still polite and attentive. He kept a straight face that caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"According to this, you've been in Arkham Asylum since you were only seven years old?"

He nodded with a simple smile.

"Yes, Dr. Young. I've been here practically all my life."

Nodding back, she then turned her attention to the guard standing next to the patient.

"Alright, you may leave. His file says that he doesn't need any restraints or supervision during interviews."

The guard saluted causing Penelope to roll her eyes as he made his exit. As the door shut, she finally breathed a sigh of relief and allowed a soft smile to settle on her face.

"Happy Birthday, son." she whispered while sneaking a hug.

"Thank you, mom."

The embrace ended sooner than they had hoped but both knew what they were here for. Clicking on the recorder, Dr. Young began her weekly routine.

"Today is Thursday, the twenty-second of July. Time is ten forty-six am. Patient #948539. Interview six hundred and sixty four." She sat down in her seat and donned her previous mask once again. "So Travis, how has your past week been?"

Travis shifted in his seat slightly before answering her question. "Well, Doctor Young, it's been challenging, just like every day I've been here. Certain inmates continue to try and bully me while others use me as the butt of their jokes."

"You mean like the Joker?"

Travis' face formed a grimace.

"Yep. Along with Zsasz and Scarecrow, they've ironically been the dull point of my week." he announced while crossing his arms in disgust.

Penelope took exception to this and knew that this was all just a charade they were playing to satisfy the courts and the upper officials of Arkham Asylum. The young man sitting before her wasn't a criminal nor was he insane. He was actually the first of what was hopefully many more test subjects involved in a hidden experiment that was being conducted by her superior, Professor Hugo Strange. Although Travis never knew this information, she'd noticed how Travis' personality was extraordinarily different around the man. She thought it strange (no pun intended) that a boy at the tender age of seven was considered a 'treat' to society and later thrown to the animals that were imprisoned inside.

She snapped out of her inner contemplation and resumed the session. "So, if Joker and the others weren't your biggest concern this past week then what was?"

Travis, though he was of chocolate complexion, could not hide the tint of bright red that flushed his face. Smirking inwardly, she continued.

"Travis are you sick?"

"Huh? Oh no ma'am..." he scratched his thick curly hair. "I just met a um-"

"A lady?"

Travis' eyes grew to the size of baseballs at the sudden conclusion that the woman he secretly called mother had arrived to. "What makes you say that ma'am?"

"You're blushing." she simply noted.

"Well, I kind of met a girl around here." he admitted. "She's been occupying my mind lately."

Once again Penelope Young began her attempt to decipher who Travis was referring to. There weren't many females who were residents of Arkham Asylum so she thought about some of the heroines who'd arrived alongside Batman during the past week. There was Batgirl who helped the dark knight bring in Two Face. Then there was Huntress and Black Canary who arrived a couple of days after that. Inwardly she mused at how her surrogate son had managed to develop a crush on some of the young ladies of justice.

"Would you mind describing her to me?"

The young man nodded with a goofy grin etched on her lips.

"Well, she's shorter than me for starters and a slim physique."

_"So Black Canary's out."_ she thought with amusement.

"She's has red hair..." his grin growing wider.

_"Must be Batgirl..."_ she assumed mentally with triumph. _"Commissioner Gordon wouldn't like that one bit."_

"And she has green skin-"

"What?" she broke her thoughts as the sudden realization of who Travis was referring to. _"Ivy? Pamela Isley is the young woman he's crushing on?"_

"You must be referring to Pamela Isley also known as in the criminal world as Poison Ivy."

Noticing Travis' face light up with joy, she shook her head in surrender. _"Why did it have to be her?"_

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since that day."

Penelope Young just sat there as he explained the moments of the past week to her

* * *

**Tuesday-Near the Botanical Gardens**

Travis stepped through the doors of the Asylum to what appeared to be a beautiful garden. He marveled at the realization that something so beautiful could grow in such a dingy place. He was so grateful that he was given some time for 'freedom' considering he was one of the best residence of the asylum.

He was allowed thirty minutes to enjoy the sun and fresh air before being escorted to his 'room' next to the criminal Bane and he was going to make the most of it. Running around like a little boy, he laughed for the first time in years while taking in the sounds and smells of something other than the seemingly moldy stained walls. He turned around to find Aaron Cash standing watch in front of the only door in the area. Nodding at him, Travis then sat down and decided to meditate near the flowers.

Unknown to him though, his foot brushed against one of the roses.

As he sat down, crossed his legs and inhaled the sweet aroma around him, he failed to noticed that Cash wasn't the only one watching him. A green eyes were locked on to his thin but muscular frame in anger.

Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy was watching from the botanical gardens weakly. She had felt when the rose was brushed and wanted to get revenge for her baby. Concentrating, she focused every amount of strength she possessed into the flower and smirked proudly as she saw her work respond. As she continued to focus, the plant began to sprout thorns that would be able to pierce metal. However, just as she was ready to strangle the young man, she watched in astonishment at what was now occuring before her eyes. Not only was the young man kneeling but was now caressing the flower and speaking sweet words to it.**  
**

"Im sorry I hurt you." he whispered with sincerity.

Never before had anyone ever treated a plant with respect as if it were a human being other than herself. To see this was an unexpected surprise to the former scientist. Using her powers, she controlled the enlarged vine and had it lift her to a better vantage point for viewing. She watched as oddly enough, she began to feel his hands on her pale green face. She listened as each word he said soothed her soul. She began to feel sensations welling up inside of her that she never felt from any man ever in her life. Truth be told, she was disgusted by all men and only sought to use them for her own gains yet here she was now enjoying the touch of a young man who appeared to be no younger than her. She bit her lip and let out a soft gasp as she felt his touch all over her body. He mind began to wander with thoughts and wishes that this would last forever.

But the wondrous feeling had come to an end when the voice of Aaron Cash rang through her ears.

"Time's up son."

Hearing the boy sigh, she pouted but continued to in her current position trying her hardest to feel the lingering remnants of this unknown person's touch. She only stopped and leaned forward when two words snapped her out of her thoughts. Regaining her footing, she gazed out the window to see the young man standing still and...

_"Is he looking at... me?" _She panicked mentally.

True to her thoughts, she saw him staring directly at her with a grin before resuming his walk back into the building.

As she watched his figure disappear, she contemplated whether she was imagining those words being spoken or if they were really said.

**"You're beautiful."**


End file.
